villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stephen (Tarantinoverse)
Stephen is the secondary antagonist in the 2012 Quentin Tarantino film Django Unchained. He was portrayed by . Biography Stephen is shown to be the head slave within the plantation and is very close and loyal to his master, Calvin Candie. Despite being a black man himself, he looks down on all the other slaves (if not his fellow black people in general) and is displeased with seeing Django riding a horse. Stephen had previously punished a slave named Broomhilda, who happens to be Django's wife, for trying to run away by locking her in a hotbox. After noticing a connection between Django and Broomhilda, he intimidates and questions her on how she knows him. Stephen later informs his master that Django and Dr. Schultz are trying to take Broomhilda away from Candieland, which quickly brings out Candie's much darker side upon the duo. After Candie is shot and killed, a grief-stricken Stephen cradles his master's corpse in his arms. After Django massacres most of Candie's henchmen, Stephen forces him to surrender by threatening to shoot Broomhilda. Django is tied up and about to be tortured, but Stephen then decides that a more suitable punishment would be to send him away to work to death with other slaves at the Lequint Dickey Mining Company. Django escapes his captors and returns to Candieland following Candie's funeral, confronting Stephen and his followers inside the mansion. He tells all of the slaves, excluding Stephen, to get as far away from the plantation as possible, which they agree to. Django then kills the remaining henchmen, including Candie's sister. Stephen calmly throws his cane away and tells Django he counted six shots, before Django pulls out another gun shooting Stephen in both of his knees, making Stephen loose his calm demeanor. As the incapacitated Stephen is left hysterically cursing Django on the floor, Django ignites a bundle of dynamite before walking out of the mansion. He and Broomhilda then watch as the Candieland mansion, with Stephen still inside, is obliterated in a huge explosion. Personality It is shown that Stephen is more cunning and intelligent than the others at Candyland, including Calvin himself. He see's himself being above the other slaves and it's implied he, being a father figure to Calvin, molded him into the sadist as seen in the film. Despite his cruelty, Stephen is shown to love Candie and seems to have Calvin's best interests at heart. This is best demonstrated when he wails over Calvin's death and cradles his body in his arms. Gallery Stephen.png Stephen 2.png|Stephen standing beside Calvin Candie Stephen 3.png|Stephen provoking Django Stephen 4.png|Stephen telling Candie about Django's relationship with Broomhilda Stephen 5.png Stephen 6.png|Stephen speaking to a tied-up Django Stephen 7.png|Stephen is left to die inside the Candieland mansion Stephen's death.png|Stephen and the Candieland mansion are blown to pieces Trivia *It is possible that his physical appearance was based off of Mister Ruckus, a character from the animated television series The Boondocks. He also bears a strong resemblance to the Uncle Ben food brand character. Navigation de:Stephen (Django Unchained) pl:Stephen (Tarantinoverse) Category:Strategic Category:Right-Hand Category:Tarantinoverse Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Traitor Category:Hypocrites Category:Elderly Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Movie Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Power Hungry Category:Supremacists Category:Arrogant Category:Provoker Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Deceased Category:Non-Action Category:Blackmailers Category:Wealthy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Slaver Category:Mongers Category:Minion Category:Vengeful Category:Protective Category:Homicidal Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Lawful Evil